


To Make You Feel

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Orihime wonders what it takes to feel.





	To Make You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. I've just used to them to play in the vast sandbox world of fanfiction. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.

She just didn't understand. All creatures were capable of feeling. It didn't matter if that feeling was heart or love or anger or disappointment. Why didn't he acknowledge there were things in this world that he couldn't see with those damn hypnotizing eyes of his!

 

Why did he have to affect her like this?

 

She felt so lonely and all she wanted to was to protect her friends. She was stuck in this horrible room with this never-ending scenery of sand dunes and that stupid crescent moon! Did the weather never change? Did the sun never rise here!? Did it ever rain?

 

Why did he have to be so mean? Why did he keep telling her that her friends were going to die? What good was it to mentally break down people? Perhaps she could use this as a bargaining chip so that Aizen would call off the Arrancars and Espadas. If he just left them alone, Orihime would tell them herself that she chose to stay in Hueco Mundo.

 

He had told her there was no negotiation. Everything he told her was an order. Would he tell her good job? He had stated once that he wasn't there to comfort her.

 

If she stayed there would be no more warm embraces of her friends. She would have to unload these feelings. She would never find love.

 

Where were the stars if it was an infinity of night here? Was this place so desolate that no light beside the moon shone?

 

She could feel her breathing hitch, a band around her chest tightening. Tears welled in her eyes. Orihime glanced up at that moon, trying to hold them back.

 

Her mind formed a thought that if Ichigo did come and rescue her, he'd wipe away her tears... But the hand that formed in her mind were not the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. They were much paler in comparison and tipped in black. The realization hit her hard and she gasped as if burned by some invisible force.

 

NO!

 

How could she- Why would she want that?

 

She had told Ichigo that she wanted five lifetimes to fall in love with him, hadn't she? What was going on in her head? Was she experiencing feelings for her captor?

 

He had done so many wrong things to her so far. He'd kidnapped her; yes, she had come to him on her own but-but- Orihime was trying to protect people that she cared about! He had threatened to force feed her. He kept her in this room!

 

There was something however about that particular Espada that made Orihime question everything she had known. No one had ever made her feel the way that he did. He had said she now belonged here. She was one of them. She was a defector; a traitor.

 

She started sobbing, collapsing in front of the couch that sat in the room. What would she do? Why was this such a turmoil? She loved Ichigo.

 

When she fell asleep, she would dream of a silky deep voice, deathly white skin, inky black hair, and verdant eyes. Upon waking, a hunger clawed at her heart. She wanted his acknowledgment. She wanted to know if he felt anything but contempt and disapproval.

 

* * *

 

Orihime didn't realize is that he saw every tear she cried. He heard every sob she made. He protected her from the others, that is how he showed his feelings. He gave her veiled compliments in his mind. He couldn't show her anything but his stoic exterior because that would show weakness.

 

Arrancars, Espadas, and Aizen could sniff out weaknesses. They preyed on them. He was just protecting her more by keeping her at an arm's length. He treated her with a cold indifference because he was trying to keep her alive.

 

When no one was around or she wasn't paying attention he took the time to study her. He would memorize her features. The turbulent and stormy eyes that sparkled so often with tears. The firey hair that caught the moonlight and reflected in his eyes blindingly. Her smooth porcelain skin.

 

She was interesting to him.

 

That's why he reached for her. He was dying. He didn't need to keep up a wall. He wanted her to know. He would do anything to for her but in his own way. They were too different for either to mold to each other.

 

She was warm while he was cold. She was daylight; he was the night sky. Orihime was a human. Ulquiorra was a Hollow.

 

He would watch tears streak down her face and always wonder why she was crying. What did her tears feel like? What made humans sob so despairingly?

 

He realized those who know despair, once knew hope. He had seen Orihime hope. He had seen her hope for her friends to stay safe. He watched her hope that he had some emotion other than what he showed.

 

Why did she cry like was losing someone?

 

It dawned on him though before he dissolved into the eternal night.

 

Those who know loss once knew love.


End file.
